Fuck-up Kidd
by DeeIeRo
Summary: eeeuummm this is AU, school boys, the uniform... droop a reviuw, please


"Oh god, Law!" Kidd awoke with a start from his steamy dream, the pleasure from it still running through his body. He could still remember parts of the dream. It had something to do with Trafalgar Law, a schoolgirl uniform, and a lot of hot sex. Kidd glanced at his alarm clock, he still had about another half hour to sleep. But the rapidly cooling wet spot in his boxers was making him uncomfortable. Throwing off the covers, and jumping out, Kidd headed towards his bathroom to shower and get ready for school.

He quickly showered and washed his hair. By the time he was finished dressing, his mother was calling him down to breakfast. Checking his reflection one last time in the mirror, he paused, not sure he liked what he saw. His flame-red hair was spiked perfectly, but then there was the uniform. "What I'd do to go to a public school. Or at least be able to wear my own clothes for a day!" Kidd loathed the fact that his parents put him into a private school. A crisp white dress shirt was covered with a maroon blazer, black dress pants, and the black tie were all requirements. He sighed knowing that hating the uniform wouldn't get him anywhere, he only had a semester to go. Grabbing his messenger bag and cell phone, he was out the door.

"Kidd, dear!" His mother called from inside the kitchen. "You better grab something before class."

Kidd trudged into the kitchen and grabbed a couple pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice. He took his usual seat at the table, and watched his mom bustle her way around the kitchen.

"What are we doing for dinner tonight, ma?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" She turned and looked at him. "Your father and I are both going out of town on business. Will you be okay by yourself? Because if you don't feel comfortable staying here alone you can invite Killer or Wire over."

"Ma, I'm 18. I can cook without burning down the house. I think I'll survive." Kidd grinned. "Next time a little bit more notice would be nice. That way I wouldn't have to rush to put a party together!"

"Eustass William Kidd! If I even find out that you threw a party in this house, you'd be grounded until graduation!" She glared at her son. "But seriously, if you need anything you have our cell numbers. We leave today at 12:15 we'll be back on Monday evening. We'll be gone for almost four days. Please do not trash the house while were gone!"

Kidd couldn't help laughing at his mother. He reassured her that the house would be in one piece on their return. Finishing his breakfast, he ran and brushed his teeth. Grabbing his things once more he was out the door. When he arrived at school, he had about 10 minutes to go to his locker and get to homeroom before the bell. As soon as he sat down, Law walked through the door. Kidd remembered his dream instantly, and felt the stirring of arousal in his lower body.

'God, please don't make me have to get up anytime soon.' Kidd prayed as Law made his way to his seat. As usual Law looked out of place wearing their school uniform, with his jet black hair, he even wearing eyeliner under his grey eyes. But still, he looked hot as hell. Law smiled at Kidd before sitting down.

'Yup. Definitely not standing up any time soon.'

The rest of the day went on as usual. Kidd attended the rest of his classes and took his math exam. When the end of the day finally rolled around, Kidd found himself ready to head home to an empty house. He'd probably just lounge around in his boxers. It was Friday night, but as far as he was concerned, there was nothing interesting to do. Everyone was walking through the courtyard to get to their cars or to get onto the bus. Getting into the car, Kidd started the engine, blasted the heat and turned up his favorite band. Halfway home he remembered that he had left one of his books in his locker.

"This place is like a ghost town." His voice echoed off the walls as he headed to his locker. Less than 15 minutes ago the school was packed with students, now it was empty. Getting what he came back for, Kidd slammed the locker shut and began to head to the parking lot. Before he reached the end of the hall a girl with a black-yellow hoodie, 'the Jolly Roger on the back' over her uniform walked out of the bathroom with her bag over her shoulder.

"I didn't know any of the girls here ever wearing such a weird colour of hoodie." Kidd commented loud enough for her to be able to hear him. She spun around… only, it wasn't a she. "La_Law?!"

Seeing Trafalgar Law standing in front of him dressed as a girl sent all his blood rushing towards his groin. Maroon knee high socks, black skirt about three inches above the knee, then the hoodie covered the rest of the uniform. Kidd didn't know why he was dressed like this. But one things for sure, he oozed sex.

"Ki..Kidd! Oh my god. Please don't say anything!" Tears began to rush down Law's face, smearing the eyeliner. "I have to go!" He ran down the hall towards the exit.

"Law! Will you wait and tell me what's going on?!" Kidd sprinted after Law, and reached him before he could get out of the building. Law just stopped, collapsed to his knees and began to cry harder. "Law, listen to me! Why are you dressed like this?"

Kidd couldn't stand to see Law cry. After a few moments he pulled Law to his feet. "Come on. I'll drive you home." Kidd led him to his car that was parked outside the door. Law sat quietly in the passenger seat, he had stopped crying but his eyes were red, and his eyeliner was smeared down his face.

"Um…" Kidd decided to tread lightly. "You need to let me know how to get there…"

Law looked at Kidd. "Why are you doing this for me? Why aren't you beating me to a bloody pulp, calling me a little faggot?"

Kidd didn't know what to say. 'Do I tell him I'm gay? Do I tell him it's because he looks so fucking hot dressed like that?' So he decided to tell him the truth. "Law, we're not really the closest friends. But I do care about you. I just want to understand…this." Kidd motioned towards the outfit.

Law's features softened. "Is there any place we can go to talk?"

Kidd drove them to his house. When they entered the house Kidd put their things in the front closet and steered Law towards the living room. They sat down on couches opposite of each other. Law looked around curiously. "Can I get you something to drink?" Kidd stood up, and was about to head towards the kitchen. Law looked up, "I'm fine. You have a beautiful home."

"My mom did it all." Kidd decided to take the seat next to Law. They sat for the next few minutes in silence, neither knowing what to say. Finally Law broke the silence. "I…" He sighed, and tried again, "I had a twin sister. We obviously weren't identical, but we almost looked like we were. Last year… last year, she was killed in a car accident. The driver was drunk, almost 3 times over the legal limit. My parents took it hard. Hell, I took it hard! It was like a part of me was missing. My parents both started drinking. About two months after, I was coming out of the shower and my mother thought I was my sister. 'Linsey! You came back!' My parents started crying. I came home from school the next day, and everything in my room had been boxed up and put into the attic. They never recovered from it. So now I change before and after school. Goes to show how fucked up I am!"

"No, Law!" Kidd hugged Law into him. "You're parents are the fucked up ones. Not you. You're too perfect to be saying things like that"

Kidd released Law as soon as he realized what he had said. "Law, I'm so sorry."

"You think I'm perfect?" Law searched Kidd's golden eyes for the truth, and only saw sincerity when Kidd nodded. His eyes shifted back and forth between Kidd's eyes and lips. Law had never wanted to kiss anyone so badly in his entire life. Moving forward slowly, Law placed his hand on Kidd's shoulder. Then he finally leaned in and brushed his lips against Kidd's. He was worried that Kidd would knock him on his ass, but Kidd took that moment to kiss Law back fully on the lips.

Slowly the kisses were becoming more passionate. Law moved so he was now straddling Kidd. In this position, it was quite difficult for either of them to hide their excitement. Kidd ran his tongue over Law's lips wanting to gain admittance. Law parted his lips and met Kidd's tongue with his own. The two fought for dominance, before Law let Kidd win. This was getting extremely hot, extremely fast, and Law needed a bit off relief. He began to grind against Kidd's rather obvious erection, causing them both to moan.

"Kidd… god… you feel so good!" Law moaned as he continued his actions. Kidd let his hands fall to Law's ass, and pulled him against him. "I… I… don't normally… do this. But, …I want you so bad"

"Oh god, Law!" Kidd panted. "I've always wanted you!"

They began to slow their actions. Law pulled Kidd's forehead to his, and looked him directly in the eyes. "So it's not just because of how I'm dressed?"

"No. I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you." Kidd smiled, and gently kissed Law's lips. "Even though you're like sex on legs in that get up!"

Law smiled, happy with Kidd's answer. He stood pulling Kidd up with him. "I want you."

"Want me to what?" Kidd smirked, already knowing the answer.

"I want you to fuck me!" Law made his point by grinding against Kidd.

"Well, I won't be able to if you keep that up." Kidd gasped, trying to keep his body under control. Law moved back a bit, and Kidd took that time to grab Law's hand and lead them to his bedroom. They began to kiss again once inside. Their bodies pressed flush against each other, being able to clearly feel each other's hardness. Kidd gently laid Law onto the bed. He began to kiss Law's neck as he removed the hoodie, and white uniform shirt. Slowly the kisses began to trail down the tanned chest, stopping only to tease Law's nipples.

"Kidd will you hurry up please!" Law began to whine.

Kidd laughed lightly. "You're quite impatient…" He trailed his hand up Law's thigh and reached underneath the skirt to rub Law's hard cock. "…Ms. Trafalgar."

"Oh god!" Law moaned, not even caring about the "Ms. Trafalgar" joke. "Kidd I need you! Now!" That was it for Kidd. He quickly stripped himself, and then finished removing the rest of Law's clothing. Not that he had any doubt before, but the Law laying underneath him was definitely *all* male.

"You are so beautiful. I want you so much!" Kidd leaned down and kissed Law hard and passionately. Causing their naked bodies to rub against each other for the first time. Law bucked his hips up, trying to get as much contact as possible.

"Then take me!"

Kidd reached over into a drawer inside his nightstand. He pulled out what he was looking for, lube and a condom. He sat back on the heels of his feet, and Law parted his legs, waiting for Kidd to touch him. Opening the tube, he spread some of the liquid onto his fingers. Leaning down, his hand slowly made it's way to Law's entrance. Slowly he inserted the first finger, Law wasn't in pain, it just felt awkward. After a few moments Kidd added another finger. He couldn't believe how tight Law was, he wanted to plunge into him, but kept his body in check. Kidd began to scissor his fingers, trying to stretch David so he wouldn't hurt him. Moving his fingers a bit deeper, he hit Law's prostate.

"OH MY FUCKIN' GOD!" Law moaned loudly and tried to push his body against Kidd's fingers. "Kidd I fuckin' need you, now!"

"Soon, Law. I just don't want to hurt you." Kidd added his third finger, and hit Law's spot about four more times before he decided his lover was ready for him. Removing his fingers from inside Law, Kidd tore open the condom wrapper and unrolled the condom onto his penis. After he spread some lube on, he was ready to enter Law. He pulled Law's legs a bit further apart and leaned down kissing Law's lips. Kidd positioned himself at Law's entrance, and slowly guided in the head of his hard cock. Their moans vibrated off each other's lips. Kidd moved slowly until he was fully seated inside of his lover.

"Oh Law! So fuckin' tight!" Kidd panted. He was forcing himself not to come, trying to get his body under control. "I'm not gonna last long!"

"Then shut up and fuck me!" Law smirked and he tightened his internal muscles around Kidd's cock. Kidd moaned, then pulled almost all the way out of Law before thrusting back inside. It took about three times before he hit Law's prostate, but continued to hit it dead on every time after that. They were both moaning and losing control off their bodies. Kidd reached down and began to stroke Law's dick in time with his thrusts.

"KIDD!" Law came hard, causing him to clench his muscles. Kidd was able to thrust into Law once more before coming. It took all of his strength for Kidd not to collapse onto Law. After a few moments, he pulled out of Law's passage and removed the condom and threw it away. Kidd stood up and headed into the bathroom, only to return with a wet washcloth. He gently cleaned up Law, then got back into bed, and pulled Law close to him.

"Law?" Kidd whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I… really…really like you." This caused Law to roll over and face Kidd. He had a smile on his face and leaned in and gently kissed Kidd's lips. "I really really like you too, Kidd."

Law began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"  
"I know my parents are majorly fucked up," Law laughed harder. "But at least I don't have to worry about bringing you home to meet them."

"And why is that funny?"

"Because if I brought home a girl, I don't know how they'd react to their 'daughter' being a lesbian."


End file.
